The Mr. Potato Movie
The Mr. Potato Movie is a 2017 American-British CelAction2D-animated comedy film that is a spinoff/prequel from Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015) and The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys (2017). The film stars John Sparkes as the main character, alongside Sian Taylor, Zoe Baker and Abigail Daniels. The film was released on November 17, 2017, by Universal Pictures and grossed over $3 million, making it the lowest-grossing Peppa film. Plot In 1998, two animals in a world are looking through materials in a warehouse, in which one says that they will make creatures in order to build a universe around them. After finding some felt, they start making it for a few days, which ends up with four puppet creatures: a potato, carrot, cranberry, and a sprout. Later on in the night, the puppets come to life, which shocks the two scientists, believing them about them alive. The second sciencetist says that they can build a universe like he said before, and then takes them out so they will not get in trouble. In the present day, Mr. Potato, and his friends, Sweet Cranberry, Little Sprout, and Miss C arrot are in a van, which they will live in until someone builds a universe around them. Miss Carrot tells him that they could go on a journey to ask residents about them making a universe. After they plan to go onto the plane, Miss Carrot asks the attendant about them going to New York, in which she accepts. Back in the warehouse, the two sciencetists say that they must get them back and turn them back to puppets. At New York, Little Sprout asks them where they will go find the people in order to ask them to build a universe around them back in their land where they first started creating. Miss Carrot then replies that they will ask a animal to take them back on the plane and start it. They are then greeted by Police Officer Squirrel and Panda, who then tells the four that they heard about the two scientists (where they were first created again) trying to find them. After they heard these news, the Squirrel officer then replies that they will take chase and terminate them, and then hop into a helicopter to take them down. At night in the warehouse, the two scientists' names are revealed to be Scientist Chipmunk and Spider. The two then see a blinking light, which is actually the helicopter coming from the two police. The spider then replies that they must get them, and take chase in their cars. After the six notice in their helicopter, they all speed in order to lose them. They then stop at a area with people, and run onto the stage. Police Officer Squirrel and Panda tell all the residents that there's two scientists chasing after them, but in time the said two make it, and forces the six on the stage said for being destructive to them, but they get frozen by a sun ray, which is revealed to be coming from Daddy Pig. The six take notice of this, and Daddy Pig says that they will build a universe for them, and after they get back, they start building their television station for them. After the completion for a few days, the door is knocked on by little children, including Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Rebecca. The four and plus, the police officers, take chase of them, setting up the events of Peppa Pig. Cast *John Sparkes as Mr. Potato *Morwenna Banks as Mrs. Carrot *Matilda Green as Sweet Cranberry *Phillipa Prosser as Little Sprout *David Mitchell as Police Officer Panda *Judy Flynn as Police Officer Squirrel *David Graham as Scientist Chipmunk *Tomas Gisby as Scientist Spider *Harley Bird, Ava Lovell, Joshua Morris, Rohal Soomro, and Arisha Couhdhury as young versions of their children characters. Production Revisions On September 11, 2017, it was announced that the other main characters (with the exclusion of Mr. Potato) would get recast due to some getting too old to voice in the Peppa Pig franchise. Box office The Mr. Potato Movie opened on November 17, alongside The Star and Justice League, grossing around $3 million dollars, which is the lowest-grossing film of the Peppa movie series. Gallery TBA Category:Fanon Category:Movies Category:Pages under construction